


Hold your breath. Descend into the deep.

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Flippers and Forever [1]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Courtship, M/M, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: Jim is not expecting the man to walk into his pub, nor is he expecting just what will happen after he returns his coat to him.A fill for Gathering Fiki Winter raffle 2018. Title taken form the prompt.Tigris is to blame for every word of this.





	1. Rainy Sundays and Fur Lined Parkas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigrislilium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrislilium/gifts).



Jim wasn’t expecting many customers that morning. The Admiral Benbow was always quiet on a Sunday and he usually spent it leaning over the bar and doing the crossword puzzle, smiling as he listened to Silver and Flint bitch at each other in the kitchen. Hiring his father’s oldest friends to run his kitchen for him came with all sorts of quirks, the least of which being that they were a couple and prone to having blazing rows which then saw them snogging like the teenagers they hadn’t been in over thirty years in the walk-in fridge.

The pub was right on the beach, his to own and run since his mother had decided to get remarried after being a widow for fifteen years and take a long desired trip around the world with her new husband. It was a listed building, dating back to the 1600s, and Jim had turned it into a warm comfortable place to spend time during the raging Cornish storms that hit the Lizard in winter. The menu was all locally sourced and freshly made and he only stocked the craft ales that came from local breweries. It had even been featured in several publications and fairly heaved in summer.

Not today though. Today it was quiet, the fire in the heart crackling softly and Black Dog, his massive Newfoundland, lying snoring in front of it on the flagstones.

Something broke in the kitchen, followed by a torrent of angry Cornish as the fight brewed, and Jim chuckled to himself and chewed on the end of his pen. The sound of the door opening and the rush of cold wind that accompanied it made him look up and then he stared.

The three people that came in were collectively stupidly attractive. Jim had to do a double take as he looked them over, two men and a woman, and then remembered he was supposed to be professional. He hadn’t seen any of them before and they all looked far too fashionable, all of them in those ridiculously expensive parkas that screamed London. Probably tourists coming to take advantage of the off season prices.

He gave them all a friendly smile and saw three pairs of bright eyes peeking out from their voluminous hoods. Each parka was trimmed in thick rich dark fur, glossy and framing their faces like a ruff. In fact from what he could see, the parkas were lined with the same dark fur and Jim frowned, wondering if the trio was foreign.

He watched them take a seat by the fire, smiling when Black Dog lifted his head in enquiry and then lay back down again. There were coos from the visitors in his direction and he played up to them by giving him his best doggie eyebrows and sighing mournfully, a ploy that often resulted in getting a sneaky treat.

Jim waited, letting them get comfortable. They shed their coats, the taller of the two men draping his over the back of his chair while the other two, clearly a couple judging form the way they leaned into each other and how the man took his girlfriend’s coat and tenderly laid it along the bench seat they were occupying. They were all very pleasing to look at, the woman a classic beauty with bright blonde hair and blue eyes, her creamy pale skin glowing in the low light of the pub. Her partner was equally good looking, his hair holding a slight curl and a few shades darker than his girlfriend’s with eyes that matched hers, if a little more grey.

The other man had his back to Jim so all he could see was a pair of wonderfully broad shoulders (and Jim was a sucker for a nice pair of shoulders), wearing what looked like a thick forest green jumper. His hair was a riot of curls, so dark they were almost black. When he moved his head though, there were coppery hints in the firelight and Jim suddenly had an urge to see what the man’s face looked like.

He didn’t normally do table service but found himself grabbing some menus and coming out from behind the bar. When he got to the table, the three were talking in low murmurs, stopping when he got there.

‘Hi.’ he gave them all his best dimpled smile and then promptly gaped when the third member of the party looked up at him.

Jim had an eye for an attractive man, but there was attractive and then there was _Sweet tapdancing Jesus_ attractive and that was definitely what he was looking at right at that moment. The man in front of him had olive skin to go with his dark hair and it had the same ethereal glow as the woman’s. His eyes were something else entirely, a lustrous myriad of greens and golds and browns that seemed to shimmer and change with the light and framed with thick lashes that looked almost too long to be real. The features of his face were classically handsome, a strong nose and full mouth coupled with sharp elegant cheekbones.

Jim realised that he was just standing there like an idiot and had to pull himself back together, talking to cover up his awkwardness at having stood there.

‘So, can I get you anything to drink?’ He busied himself handing over the menus.

‘Three still waters and whatever the seafood special is, please.’ Mr Tall, Dark and Perfect ordered in a deep warm voice and now Jim was in terrible terrible trouble because he adored a man that rumbled at him. He watched him look over at his companions and they nodded in agreement.

‘Okay.’ He gave them another sunny smile. ‘Coming right up.’

He went back to the bar, sending the order through and then putting ice in glasses and taking out the bottles of water. The three were back to talking softly amongst themselves but he caught the dark haired man glancing at him over his shoulder a couple of times. It was enough to make Jim flush like a schoolboy, hoping that the dark haired man founds him as attractive as he did him.

Jim tooks them their drinks. Black Dog had woken up and come over behind him to insinuate his nose under the dark haired man’s hand. He chuckled, as deep and rich as his words, and ruffled the fur on Black Dog’s head.

‘Hello land dog.’ he said. ‘What is your name?’

‘That’s Black Dog.’ Jim said, smiling at the man’s words. ‘And you shouldn’t encourage him. He’ll con you out of your lunch.’

‘Black Dog.’ the man repeated, scratching behind Black Dog’s ears in a way that Jim wished could be replicated on himself. ‘My name’s Ross. It’s very nice to meet you.’ He held out a hand and to Jim’s astonishment, Black Dog gave him an over-large paw.

‘How the bloody hell did you get him to do that?’ he asked. ‘I can’t even get him to sit.’

The man called Ross smiled at him, hazel eyes glinting with mischief.

‘Land dogs and sea dogs get on well.’ he said, his generous mouth curving upwards. ‘Is he yours?’

‘Yeah.’ Jim put the tray under one arm. ‘He’s pretty much part of the furniture here.’ He shifted his weight, wanting to talk more but not wanting to be obtrusive. ‘You’re visiting Cornwall?’ He couldn’t quite place the accent.

‘We’re on honeymoon.’ The blonde woman was watching him intently. ‘We came to visit Ross. He’s the local.’ Her teeth were perfectly white when she smiled. ‘We’re from further up the coast.’

‘Oh?’ Jim returned her smile. ‘In that case, congratulations.’

‘Thank you.’ her husband said. ‘I’m Dwight and this is Caroline and you’ve already met Ross.’ He looked at Ross, blue eyes sparkling. ‘We actually came into this place on a whim but it seems to have been a very good choice.’ There was a teasing lilt to his words and Jim noticed that Ross’ very attractive face was beautifully pink in the cheeks.

Maybe there was hope after all.

There was a ding from the kitchen signalling that the food was ready and Jim took the opportunity to leave before he did something to embarrass himself. He got the cutlery and condiments from the station at the side of the bar and took them over, then went to get the food.

Silver handed over the plates, still snarking at Flint, and Jim laughed at them and carried the plates over to the table expertly balanced on his hands and forearms. He’s been working in the pub since he was fifteen and he set everything down easily and then saw that Ross’ parka was hanging a little precariously, obviously knocked askew by Black Dog in search of pets.

Even as he watched, it slipped off to the ground and he moved before Ross could turn around, picking the parka up and brushing it off for him. The fur crackled under his fingers, impossibly soft and thick, and Jim found himself wanting to hold onto it for as long as possible. He didn’t though, draping it once more over the back of Ross’ chair with a stroke to smooth out the fur collar.

‘You dropped your coat.’ he said, trying to sound cheerful even as he took in the look of utter amazement on Ross’ face.

‘Thank you.’ he breathed in reply, his voice even huskier than it had been before. His hazel eyes were wide and the look he was giving Jim seemed almost besotted. ‘That’s very kind of you.’ He ran a protective hand over the fur behind him.

‘Well, we wouldn’t want it to get dirty.’ Jim couldn’t drag his eyes away from Ross’ face. Then he shook himself out of his odd fugue and stepped back, smiling at them all. ‘Enjoy your lunch.’

He caught Dwight and Caroline staring at him in what seemed a stunned fashion even as he walked away, then heard furious whispering start up behind him when he turned his back.

They ate, still whispering and glancing his way until Jim was feeling a little self-conscious about the whole thing. He’d only picked the man’s coat up off the floor. That surely didn’t warrant the kind of reaction he was getting but Jim would have been lying if he said he wasn’t pleased. In fact, he was disappointed when they finished and he went to clear their plates. Dwight followed him back to the bar to pay, giving Jim a once over.

‘You own this place, right?’ he asked and Jim nodded as he gave him his change.

‘I do.’ he said. ‘It used to be my parents’.’

‘So you’re here all the time then?’ Dwight pressed, smiling in a conspiratorial manner.

‘Yeah, I am.’ Jim wondered just where he was going with that line of enquiry but Dwight said nothing else. He went back to the table, helping Caroline on with her own parka before putting his on. They both waved goodbye and left the pub, but Ross lingered. He had put his own parka back on and was fiddling with the strings almost shyly as he sidled up to the bar.

‘I didn’t get your name.’ he said and Jim smiled and held out a hand over the bar.

‘James Hawkins.’ he said. ‘Proprietor and your waiter for today.’

Ross took his hand, his grip firm and warm.

'Thank you, James.’ he said with all appearances of being completely serious. He was about to let go, but Jim felt something stop him and he held on a second longer.

‘Jim.’ he replied. ‘That’s what my friends call me.’

‘Jim.’ Ross held his gaze, a smile breaking out that put the sun to shame in its brilliance. He looked delighted with that little announcement and seemed to let go of Jim’s hand almost reluctantly. ‘It was very nice to meet you.’

‘Likewise.’ Jim said. He watched Ross duck his head and then start moving towards the door, calling out just before he got there. ‘I hope you come back.’

Ross stopped dead and looked back over his shoulder at him, dark eyes shining.

‘Oh, I will most definitely be back.’ It was almost a purr. Then he grinned and pushed the door open, stepping back out into the rain and leaving Jim to rest his elbows on the bar and wonder just what the hell had happened.


	2. Seranades and Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month so where the hell is Ross?

It had been a month since the three visitors had been to the pub and Jim was getting the feeling that his tall dark mystery man was going to remain just that - a mystery.

He had been holding out hope that Ross would come back as he’d said he would, but it had been one week after another and he’d slowly but surely lost faith in ever seeing him again, something Jim found he was rather disappointed by. That in itself was very out of character for him. He didn’t really do relationships, too committed to his pub to really have much in the way of spare time, and so his growing melancholy was somewhat baffling.

He sighed and shoved his hands even deeper into his pockets, kicking at a few scattered stones along the tide mark as he and Black Dog enjoyed their morning walk. It was still very early, the sky only just tinged with silver and pink, but the sea was beautifully calm and there was nobody else on the beach.

They were coming back from the headland at the end when Jim saw something hauling itself out onto the beach from the water. He frowned and watched as Black Dog gave a loud bark and jogged off down the sand towards it. He huffed and stuck his fingers in his mouth, whistling for the Newfoundland to return, but Black Dog merrily ignored him and soon got to the animal that was now lying still on the sand and making odd honking noises.

He stared in disbelief when he got close to enough to really see what it was. Black Dog was very excited, prancing around and wagging his tail furiously as he whined happily. Jim got to within a couple of feet and stopped, taking in the seal lying on the sand in front of him. He’d seen them before of course, the Cornish coast was littered with both harbour and grey seals, but he’d never seen one like this.

The seal looked up at him with dark liquid eyes. It’s coat was sleek and almost jet black and it was at least six feet long. It regarded him, whiskers twitching before swinging its head around and bumping noses with Black Dog.

‘Bloody hell.’ Jim’s morning had pretty much been made. He grinned and crouched down, watching his dog and the seal greeting each other. He’d only ever seen something like this on the internet and the stupid smile plastered across his face only grew wider when the seal made a string of more muted sounds and started to flomp its way across to him.

Jim froze in place, holding his breath in excitement as the seal got close enough that if he wanted he could reach out and stroke its pelt. It was now mostly dry and he could see that its fur had taken on a velvety look. For some reason it reminded him of the fur on Ross’ parka but he couldn’t for the life of him think why.

The seal regarded him almost seriously and Jim started giggling in spite of himself, desperately trying to stifled the noises he was making. Next to him Black Dog was now sitting on his haunches, head tilted as he watched the seal as well. Now Jim was snorting with laughter at the strange spectacle they must be making and thanked his lucky stars that nobody else was out there with them. He knew he’d never be able to explain it to Flint and Silver, even if he tried.

And then the seal started singing.

At first Jim thought he was hearing things but the bizarre trilling noise got louder and he realised it was emanating from the seal, now looking at him almost worshipfully as it tipped its head back and kicked the volume several notches. Utterly fascinated, Black Dog barked and got into a play bow and Jim couldn’t contain himself any longer. He burst out laughing and it seemed to startle the seal into silence. It gave him a look that was downright offended and that was it, Jim was done.

‘I’m so sorry.’ he choked out, not having any clue why he was apologising to a seal of all things. ‘It’s just that this is freaking weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me.’

The seal narrowed its eyes at him and then it barked, deafeningly loud and enough to completely scare the bejeezus out of him and Jim went toppling over into the sand on his backside in astonishment.

‘Jesus fuck!’ He looked up at where the seal now seemed extremely smug. ‘Okay that was uncalled for.’ He huffed and righted himself. ‘And I apologise for insulting you. Please continue.’ He grinned and sat there as the seal started trilling again, not really believing what was happening to him but completely in love with the craziness of the situation nonetheless.

It wasn’t until Black Dog spotted another pair of dog walkers up the beach and tore off to say hello that the seal stopped trilling and then gave Jim an expectant look. Jim laughed again, raising his eyebrows.

‘I didn’t realise I had to applaud.’ he said, feeling silly but still smiling. ‘It was lovely. Thank you very much. You have a fine singing voice.’

The seal snorted loudly like it didn’t believe a word he’d said, and then turned itself around and started to lollop back towards the sea.

‘Hey.’ Jim stumbled to his feet, trainers kicking up sand. ‘Don’t go.’ He started to walk after the seal but it moved surprisingly fast for such a large animal and was in the water before he even caught up. He stopped at the edge of the water and watched as it submerged itself, popping up a little way off shore. It gave him one last look and then it disappeared under the water. Jim sighed and wondered why he felt a little bereft at it just buggering off like that, but then Black Dog barrelled into him with a happy bark and he went arse over tit into the sand again.

**********

Six days later and Jim was in the pub, wiping down the bar and recounting the seal story to two of his regulars. Mary and Anne were a lovely couple that ran a pirate tour and they were both still in costume. They were also shaking with laughter as he expounded on how the seal had turned up every morning for a week to trill at him and Black Dog while they were walking, and how Jim was ridiculously taken with it all.

He’d thought the first time would be a fluke, but the next morning he’d gone down to the beach and there the seal had been just like the day before. It had re-enacted the same routine, greeting Black Dog and then sitting and singing to him, its head moving from side to side. Jim had done some seal research the night before and was pretty sure this was some sort of mating ritual so he’d kept a safe distance. He’d read that seals could be quite dangerous and unpredictable so he'd sat on the sand a few feet away and watched the animal doing it’s odd performance. Black Dog had even come to lie down next to him, watching with his head on his paws.

It had been the same very subsequent morning and it had brightened his life for a short time at least. That was until he’d gone down to the beach that morning and the seal hadn’t shown up. Jim had just sighed and resigned himself to the fact that it had probably moved on and was now entertaining some other unsuspecting person on a beach somewhere.

‘It’s so odd, though.’ Mary said. ‘Seals don’t normally behave like that.’ She sipped her ale. ‘Maybe it thought you were another seal?’

‘I don’t exactly look like one.’ Jim pointed out. ‘If it was doing that to the furry bastard over there I could understand it.’ He cast a baleful look at where Black Dog was prostrate in front of the fireplace again. ‘But I am very human shaped.’

‘Who knows?” Anne cackled. ‘It’s a funny story though.’ She lifted her head at the sound of dishes smashing in the kitchen and Jim winced. ‘What the hell is wrong with them?’

‘Flint forgot their anniversary.’ Jim explained. ‘Silver’s still not talking to him and has now resorted to giving instructions by throwing things at Flint’s head and using obscene hand gestures.’

‘So business as usual then.’ Mary laughed. She drained her pint and set the glass down with a thump. ‘Right, we’re off. We’ve got a bunch of Yanks coming this tomorrow. They want to do musical numbers from the Pirates of Penzance in the tour bus so we’ve got to go find a karaoke copy.’

Jim laughed and took away their empty glasses.

‘Have fun.’ he said as they waved goodbye and left the pub. He had his back turned but he heard Anne thank someone for holding the door and then he got the oddest little prickle down his spine.

He turned slowly and then his breath caught in his throat. It was Ross and he was standing at the bar with that damnably beautiful smile on his face and a battered suitcase covered in faded and torn travel stickers in one hand.

Jim just stared at him, not quite able to get himself to make coherent sentences. He;d been daydreaming (and wet dreaming if he was being honest) about Ross and his face since he’d walked out into the rain and now he was back, looking just as gorgeous as he had before.

‘Hi.’ he said and then internally kicked himself for sounding like a stupid dick. Thankfully, Ross just looked delighted and his smile grew even wider. Jim noticed that his two front teeth were slightly turned in and it made his heart thump like he was a schoolboy with a crush.

‘Hi.’ Ross replied and set down the suitcase. ‘I came back.’

‘So I see.’ Jim came to the bar and leaned on it, wanting to just launch himself into those stunning hazel eyes and drown in them forever. ‘I’m very glad you did.’

‘Oh?’ Ross came to the bar and leaned on it as well. Their hands were close enough to almost touch and Jim looked down at them and then up again. He felt almost breathless with anticipation and also completely bemused by how string a reaction he was having to someone he didn’t even know.

‘Yeah.’ he inched his hand forward so the tips of their fingers just touched and it sent an electric zing right through him. ‘I was hoping you would.’

To his surprise, Ross snorted.

‘I told you I would be back.’ He moved his one hand and then dug in the pocket of his parka, setting down something on the bar. It was a small wooden box, barely large enough to hold anything substantial. The wood was carved in wave like patterns and it was silvered like old driftwood. It even smelled like it had been lying on a beach for ages.

Jim studied it and then looked up quizzically.

‘What is it?’ he asked and Ross grinned. He did have a remarkably lovely smile.

‘It’s for you.’ he said and that made Jim’s stomach lurch in the best possible way.

‘For me?’ He frowned and Ross nodded. Jim saw how he was watching him expectantly, dark eyes shining and reached out to pick up the box. He cracked the lid open, feeling resistance as if the hinge was rusted shut and then gasped when he saw what was inside. It was a gimmel ring, crafted from what looked like very old gold, and the fine craftsmanship was exquisite.

Now more confused than ever he looked at Ross and saw that he seemed to be holding his breath.

‘What is this?’ he asked again, and even he could hear how his voice was shaking a little. ‘Isn’t this...well... an engagement ring?’

Ross laughed, deep and full of amusement. He took the ring out and then just like that he’d picked up Jim’s hand and slid it onto his left ring finger, making a pleased noise when it fit perfectly.

‘Of course it is.’ he declared, looking very proud of himself. ‘I thought that we should get married according to human custom as well. It seems only right.’

Jim stared at him. Then he stared at the ring. Then he tried to speak but all that came out was silence. Then he stared at the ring some more.

‘Married?’ he finally manage to stammer and Ross nodded forcefully, his dark curls shaking into his eyes. He swept them back with an impatient hand.

‘Yes.’ he confirmed. ‘Married.’

‘To you?’ Jim was starting to wonder if maybe there’d been some of Flint’s ‘special’ mushrooms in his breakfast omelette.

‘To me.’ Ross replied, blinking placidly at him.

‘Married?’ Jim had to be sure. Ross sighed, rolled his eyes and then smiled at him indulgently. He moved quickly, catching Jim by the back of the neck and hauling him across the bar until their mouths met.

Well now, this was getting interesting.

Jim melted like an ice cream in the middle of summer. Whoever the fuck Ross was, he knew how to kiss. He moved into it, letting Ross tilt his head just enough to take it to the edge of dirty and then he was let go, completely breathless and utterly bamboozled by the entire situation.

‘Married?’ It came out squeaky. Ross laughed again and gently poked at one of Jim’s dimples.

‘Yes.’ He looked deliriously happy. ‘To my beautiful human mate.’

Jim was gobsmacked to say the very least. His mind was racing with questions, the least of which was what the bloody hell Ross meant by _human_.

That was when a burst if near hysterical laughter from the kitchen doorway startled him and Ross into looking at the two men crammed into the doorway. Flint and Silver were holding onto each other and fairly braying with laughter.

‘Oh Jim-lad.’ Silver wiped away his mirthful tears. ‘What the bloody hell have you done?’

‘I don’t know?’ Jim protested but Flint just cackled at him.

‘You’ve only gone and caught yourself a bloody selkie, haven’t you?’ he asked and Jim’s mouth fell open. He’d been told stories about selkies by his mother when he was a child, but that’s all they were - stories.

Then he remembered one of the key tenets of the tales and how if you gave a selkie back their coat they would love you forever and become your wife. Of course, Ross was evidently not female but maybe that had no particular implication. Then he remembered as well what might have kicked this off and he actually facepalmed.

‘Fucking hell, I gave you back your coat!’ he shouted and Ross beamed at him.

‘Yes you did.’ he purred and grabbed Jim by the shirt and kissed the life out of him and after a second Jim gave up flailing and fell back into it, manfully ignoring the peals of laughter in the background as he opened his mouth and let Ross in.

After all, gorgeous men didn’t just fall out of the ocean into your lap everyday so he might as well make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ross is a modern selkie so his coat is a little unconventional. After all he doesn't want to draw attention to himself :)


End file.
